


Amor bajo los árboles de cerezo

by Suki90



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que tanto Chizuru como Heisuke se separaron del Shinsengumi y comenzaron una feliz vida juntos. Pasara lo que pasara, su amor sería tan real como las estrellas [Heisuke x Chizuru]. Trabajo original de AddlynCarstairs.
Relationships: Toudou Heisuke/Yukimura Chizuru
Kudos: 1





	Amor bajo los árboles de cerezo

**Disclaimer** : Hakuoki Shinsengumi no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores. Así mismo, esta historia no es de mi autoría, tan sólo se me autorizó su traducción al español.

* * *

**Título** : Amor bajo los árboles de Cerezo.  
**Autora original** : [AddlynCarstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddlynCarstairs/pseuds/AddlynCarstairs)  
**Traducción** : Suki90  
**Juego/Anime** : Hakuoki Shinsengumi.  
**Pareja** : Tōdō Heisuke x Yukimura Chizuru

* * *

— ¡EHH! ¡Chizuru! —Heisuke se acercó presuroso a la pequeña figura que se encontraba inclinada sobre las rosas del jardín; apenas y podía refrenar la emoción que llevaba conteniendo todo el día.

— ¿Heisuke? —soltó Chizuru, quien alcanzó a girarse para poder encarar al guerrero de cabellos cafés que en cuestión de segundos tomó sus manos entre las suyas— ¿Oh? ¿Sucede algo malo? —cuestionó al percatarse de las enrojecidas mejillas del muchacho y su cabello, el cual lucía más desordenado de lo habitual.

No siendo capaz de guardar silencio ni un minuto más, este terminó exclamando lo siguiente— ¡Ven conmigo! —soltó, jalando las mangas del kimono de su esposa con suavidad.

— Pero Heisuke, ya es tarde y mañana tienes trabajo —soltó ella frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo este gesto se evaporó rapidamente cuando su marido le mostró un pequeño puchero, permitiendo así que una pequeña sonrisa se colara en los labios de la mujer.

A decir verdad, era muy raro que la pareja pasara tiempo junta hoy en día debido al incremento de extranjeros que llegaban al país para establecerse. Y dado a que Heisuke fue de los pocos hombres seleccionados para fungir como guardias cuando los foraneos pasaran por las calles de la ciudad, este siempre estaba en servicio.

Debido a eso, Chizuru tuvo que encontrar la manera de mantenerse ocupada, ya fuera con las rosas o haciendo sus pequeños viajes a la colina donde no sólo yacían los árboles de cerezo, sino también las lápidas de sus amados amigos.

— ¡Anda Chizuru! ¡¿No me quieres hacer feliz?! —preguntó él tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa, la cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al instante. Cuando Heisuke se dio cuenta de esto, una tierna sonrisa terminó por estamparse en su rostro.

Heisuke nunca antes estuvo tan enamorado de una mujer como lo estaba ahora de su pareja, por lo que el simple hecho de tener que salir todas las mañanas a trabajar y dejarla sola le estrujaba el corazón; era incluso peor, eso sí, cuando tenía que ver cómo esos preciosos ojos se llenaban de tristeza tras anunciarle que debía pasar más o menos una semana fuera de casa.

Tras varios segundos en los que el silencio dominó el lugar, Chizuru ladeó un poco la cabeza para ver cómo es que el sol terminó de ponerse; la noche no sólo llegó para indicarle el final del día, sino también para recordarle las duras batallas que tuvo que presenciar tiempo atrás— Bueno... si eso te hace feliz —declaró con una sonrisa, jalando así una de las mangas de la vestimenta de su esposo.

Conforme a esa respuesta, Heisuke se limitó a sonreír y a jalar en silencio a su mujer lejos de su hogar.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Chizuru, intentando no tropezarse con su ropa.

Heisuke giró su rostro para verla por sobre el hombro, le sonrió y le dijo— Ya lo verás.

Debido a la vaga respuesta que recibió, la demonio estuvo a punto de protestar; sin embargo, cuando esta se percató de la desbordante emoción que los ojos de su esposo desprendían optó por guardar silencio— _Tan sólo quiero que sea feliz_ —gracias a ese sencillo y único pensamiento, su corazón se inundó de una enorme alegría.

Habiéndose percatado de la sonrisa de Chizuru, Heisuke terminó dándole un suave codazo en su hombro— ¿A qué le estás sonriendo?

— ¡Oh! —las mejillas de Chizuru se tiñeron de rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que Heisuke la observaba detenidamente— Ah, bueno... —intentó decir, pero esta se detuvo abruptamente al percatarse del lugar al que se estaban dirigiendo— ¿Hemos venido aquí a pasar tiempo con ellos? —cuestionó ella antes de soltar la mano de su esposo y adelantarse hacia los árboles de cerezo y las lápidas.

Si bien Chizuru le había hecho esa pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios, cuando esta pasó a su lado Heisuke se percató de que este gesto se suavizó de golpe, al mismo tiempo detectó cómo sus preciosos ojos comenzaron a acunar las incontables lágrimas que su mujer contuvo por muchos años— Bueno, dado a que ellos vigilan la ciudad, pensé que tendrían una muy buena vista —declaró, posándose a un lado de su esposa para observar los nombres de sus camaradas.

Era increíble como, a pesar de los años, el dolor continuaba oprimiendo su corazón cada vez que los visitaba. Era una realidad que aquella pesadumbre no se iría pronto de sus vidas y probablemente nunca lo haría.

— ¿Una buena vista para qué? —preguntó ella con suavidad mientras que con su mano limpiaba la suciedad del nombre de Hajime.

Heisuke observó los petalos caer a su alrededor y después depositó su vista sobre la lápida de su comandante demonio— A Hijikata le gustaba ver los cerezos caer.

— Al joven Saito igual —añadió Chizuru—. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que todos fuimos a ver los cerezos florecer y el señor Shinpachi, el señor Harada y tú decidieron hacer un concurso para ver quién tomaba más sake? —el mero recuerdo del trio totalmente ebrio y fuera de si la hizo reír— El señor Hijikata, el señor Okita, el joven Saito, el señor Kondou y el señor Sannan tuvieron que detenerlos cuando intentaron trepar los árboles —el sólo hecho de recordar a sus fallecidos camaradas, de caer en cuenta que estos jamás serían capaces de vivir grandes momentos con ellos o asimilar que no volvería a ver a quienes se convirtieron en grandes amigos... no, en su familia la hizo romper en llanto.

El de cabellos cafés entró rápidamente en pánico cuando vio lágrimas corriendo por las suaves mejillas de su esposa— ¡Chizuru! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó él antes de arrodillarse junto a ella, con una de sus manos tomó las de su mujer y con la otra removió unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.

Chizuru se sintió agradecida por la preocupación de su esposo, sin embargo esta se vio incapaz de responderle pues estaba segura de que si intentaba emitir algún sonido... las lágrimas que con bastante trabajo estaba intentando retener la vencerían y continuarían rodando por sus mejillas, por lo que optó por mantenerse en silencio y observar el suelo.

Hace mucho tiempo, Chizuru se impuso el duro deber de no lucir débil delante de los miembros del Shinsengumi, especialmente frente a Heisuke; pero cuando estos comenzaron a morir... cuando se dirigieron al campo de batalla con una sonrisa en sus rostros, con un enorme espíritu guerrero, determinados a no volver... su alma se quebró en más de mil pedazos.

El muro que Chizuru mantuvo de pie por mucho tiempo finalmente cedió y se derrumbó; por supuesto, Heisuke fue testigo de como ella cayó junto con él.

Ante tal escena, Heisuke no pudo más que fruncir el ceño y tomar entre sus brazos a su mujer, intentando con ello calmar su llanto— Todo está bien... —susurró, buscando transmitirle toda la seguridad que ella necesitara ya que detestaba verla sufrir. Desde el día que la conoció el de ojos turquesa se percató del gran esfuerzo que hacía Chizuru por parecer fuerte durante su estadía con el Shinsengumi, pero cierto era que nunca se detuvo a pensar qué tantas cosas no les contó... que tanto fue lo que no le dijo—. Ya no llores... por favor —le suplicó con impotencia... ¿Quién lo diría? Se suponía que la había llevado ahí para poder admirar los fuegos artificiales como la familia que eran pero...

Y en ese instante los ojos turquesa del ex-miembro del Shinsengumi se iluminaron... Familia...

— Eeh... ¿Chizuru? —soltó él de pronto, denotando una suave picardía en su voz. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de su mujer moverse, prosiguió— ¿Qué te parecería si tuvieramos... —inhaló profundamente y continuó— una familia?

— ¿E-Eh...? —ante tal pregunta, la joven dama finalmente se limpió marcas de las lágrimas que quedaron en sus mejillas y observó a su esposo un poco confundida.

En primera instancia, Heisuke agradeció a todos los cielos que su esposa dejara de llorar y en segundo lugar... sí, este tema era algo que ya venía pensando desde que se fueron a vivir al campo— Bueno... tú sabes... —el de cabellos cafés volvió a detenerse por un instante, se rascó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a reír, tratando así de aclarar lo que quería decir sin estropearlo—. Una familia, Chizuru. Tú, yo y bueno... unos mini nosotros.

Con ojos parpadeantes, la sobreviviente del clan Yukimura continuó mirándolo con confusión— ¿Mini nosotros? —repitió, ¿pero de qué estaba hablando Heisuke? Esto no estaba teniendo nada de sentido, lo cual terminó por molestarle un poco.

Ante la confundida expresión de su esposa, Heisuke alzó las manos algo alarmado— ¡Bebés! —soltó él por fin, aclarándole a su cónyuge lo que quería decir. Debía admitir que se sentía sumamente avergonzado por haber dicho todo aquello, ya que quien lo conociera sabía que esto no sería algo que platicaría con cualquiera... pero era Chizuru, estaba seguro, o al menos eso creía, que esto sería algo que su esposa definitivamente querría y como él lo único que quería era verla feliz, pues...

Por su parte, la joven esposa del guerrero parpadeó varias veces debido al asombro— ¿Un bebé? —repitió Chizuru, no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar; si bien ambos llevaban unos cuantos años casados ella jamás se imaginó que Heisuke quisiera tener hijos— Pe-Pero... —la demonio intentó continuar con la conversación, sin embargo no encontró palabras.

Antes de que este pudiera explicarse mejor, el muchacho escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de los fuegos artificiales por lo que se puso rápidamnte de pie— Acompañame, Chizuru —pidió al tiempo en que extendió su mano hacia ella para que la tomara, cosa que hizo. Heisuke adoraba cómo la mano de su esposa se sentía contra la suya.

— ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa mientras observaba aquellos hermosos colores. Diferentes patrones adornaban el cielo estrellado e iluminaban la colina en la que ambos se encontraban— ¿Es por esto que estabas tan emocionado, Heisuke?

— ¡Así es! No hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos, así que creí que esto sería una buena idea —le confesó con una sonrisa.

Chizuru soltó una pequeña risilla— Primero me traes aquí para observar los fuegos artificiales y ahora me dices que quieres tener un bebé. ¿Qué falta? —después de todo lo que habían pasado, ambos merecían ser felices. Chizuru estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por su esposo y sabía que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

— Vamos a empezar —expresó Heisuke con una gran sonrisa.

La demonio lo observó con un poco de confusión— ¿Qué...? —sin embargo, esta se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que su marido le propuso, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— ¡HEISUKE! —soltó, observó por unos segundos las lápidas y luego a él— ¡No podemos hacer eso!

Heisuke entonces se echó a reir fuertemente, cayó al suelo y rapidamente se sostuvo a sí mismo, aquello le estaba causando un poco de dolor— ¡Ah, Chi-Chizu... Chizuru! —fue lo único que pudo decir él entre su ataque de risa.

La joven se sonrojó fuertemente y se arrodilló, empujando a Heisuke hacia atrás mientras lo hacía— ¡Malo!

— Aah, te amo —expresó él con una delicada sonrisa una vez que que por fin se pudo controlar—. Te amo más que a nada —reiteró mientras su mirada se conectaba con la de su esposa. Alzó su mano y con suavidad tocó las enrojecidas mejillas de la demonio—. No importa lo que pase... —pausó por un momento para después sostener su mano con la que él tenía libre—. No importa lo que pase, quiero que seas feliz. No lo olvides nunca. Si llega el día en que nos tengamos que seprar, quiero que recuerdes que mi corazón te pertenece a ti y sólo a ti... En esta vida o en cualquier otra —Heisuke sabía bien que su época como rasetsu había acortado su tiempo y que aún ahora la sed de sangre podía aparecer, gracias a que estaba bebiendo el agua de la vida que yacía en el hogar de los Yukimura todo parecía ir mejor. Quería darle una vida pacífica a Chizuru, una donde pudieran vivir juntos hasta el final.

La sobreviviendo del clan Yukimura observó al hombre que amaba y aceptó todo lo que este le dijo— Yo siento lo mismo —respondió antes de inclinarse hacia él y plantarle un suave beso en sus labios.

— Bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa y comenzamos nuestra familia? —sugirió Heisuke, quien al ponerse de pie se trajo a su esposa con él.

Chizuru soltó una pequeña risa y plantó un dulce beso en la mejilla de su esposo— Un bebé... —el tan sólo imaginar a un pequeño niño con la apariencia y habilidad de su padre corriendo por su casa la hizo sonreír—. Tan sólo espero que no sea tan impaciente como tú —bromeó esta al final.

— ¡¡EEHH!! —Heisuke posó una mano sobre su cintura— ¡Yo tengo mucha paciencia!

Chizuru rió por lo bajo al tiempo en que desvaneció el espacio que había entre los dos. Sus brazos lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo y su cabeza terminó descansando sobre su pecho mientras veía el cielo. El espectaculo nocturno estaba por concluir, pero para ella la noche tan sólo acababa de comenzar— Te amo demasiado, Heisuke —susurró, su voz era demasiado suave comparada a los fuegos artificiales.

Heisuke regresó el abrazo y le plantó un dulce beso en la cabeza. Esto causó que su esposa lo volteara a ver. Observarla le trajo recuerdos de la primera vez puso sus ojos sobre ella. Esos orbes tan llenos de amor que hoy veía alguna vez estuvieron sumidos en el miedo y el terror... Todo lo que pudo hacer en ese entonces fue protegerla desde lejos, pero ahora podía hacer mucho más que eso— Te amo, Chizuru... más que a nadie en este mundo. No deseo perderte.

Chizuru le sonrió y plantó un beso en sus labios— Lo sé —ella estaba consciente de que Heisuke aún era un rasetsu y que por haber utilizado incontables veces ese poder en combate su vida se acortó, pero el agua que su familia produjo y el aire fresco del campo a su alrededor les daría muchos más años juntos. 

Aún cuando su tiempo juntos fuera breve, o si morían de viejos, Chizuru sabía que los momentos que llegaran a compartir serían sumamente valiosos y mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro nada más importaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Uff, bueno... ¡heme aquí una vez más! Publicando un nuevo escrito en esta plataforma. En esta ocasión vengo con una traducción de la historia "Love Under the Sakura Trees" del fandom de Hakuoki.
> 
> Hace poco mi amor por esta franquicia revivió, por lo que una vez que terminé de verme toda la serie y las OVAS me vine a deborar toda historia posible; sin embargo, me causó algo de tristeza que casi no hubiera fanfics en español de mi preciosa OTP. Por lo cual decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era traducir algunas de las historias que me leí en inglés. Así que agradezco de todo corazón a Addlyn por haberme concedido el permiso para traducir su historia.
> 
> Esos niños son amor y vida, ¿me oyeron? ¡Merecen mucho más amor del que les dan...!
> 
> Total, eso sería todo por ahora. Disculpen si la traducción no es tan fina, la iré mejroando conforme pase el tiempo, seguramente... Por ahora...
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Suki90, presentó.


End file.
